Être de Mauvais Poil
by Alchemy Between Them
Summary: Qui va donc faire les frais de la colère de Rogue dans les couloirs de Poudlard? Pas forcément la personne qui le mérite le plus...
1. Chapter 1

**Cette scène se déroule** **après une de mes scènes préférées du troisième film, quand Rogue coince Harry avec la Carte du Maraudeur ^^**

Severus Rogue était énervé. Très énervé. Il l'avait prévu, dès qu'il avait entendu le nom de Lupin pour le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, il avait deviné que cela finirait par lui attirer des ennuis... Mais il ne pensait tout de même pas que le loup-garou, comme tout le monde dans ce maudit château, se laisserait berner par le Trio d'Or, et sauverait qui plus est la peau de Potter alors que Rogue avait, pour une fois, une excellente raison de le coincer et de lui administrer ce qu'il méritait amplement, une de ses punitions favorites : un bon mois de retenue pour traîner dans les couloirs. Et il en aurait profité pour rajouter un bonus d'une semaine, voire deux, parce que oui, dès qu'il en avait l'occasion, il pouvait sur-doser les sanctions de Potter. Il le méritait bien après tout...

Mais voilà, ce jour n'était pas encore prêt d'arriver parce qu'il avait fallu que Lupin débarque et fasse tout son cirque avant d'embarquer le gamin ainsi que la preuve de la culpabilité de Potter : une carte, portant des noms qu'il avait déjà entendus dans sa jeunesse, et qui en plus se permettait de l'insulter.

Il bouillonnait de rage, et chaque personne qu'il croisa cette nuit-là en fit les frais : un Serdaigle et une Pouffsouffle pris en flagrant délit de débordement affectif? Cinquante points retirés aux deux maisons et trois semaines de retenue, pendant lesquelles Severus se ferait un plaisir de les voir nettoyer tous les bassins de l'infirmerie, puis classer de vieux dossiers pour les faire mourir d'ennui. Trelawney, une fois de plus fortement imbibée de ce qui, à l'odeur, semblait être du Xérès (Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il encore laisser des bouteilles à sa portée?), avait prédit une fois de plus leurs prochaines fiançailles, « Le troisième Œil ne se trompe jamais Severus, dans très peu de temps cela se produira! ». Elle était même un peu effrayante quand elle voulait... Douze ans qu'elle lui rabattait les oreilles avec cette stupide union des plus improbables!

Rajouté à cette journée où la poisse avait suivi le Maître des Potions comme son ombre, il fallait patrouiller dans les couloirs du château, tout en cherchant le moindre signe suspect qui pourrait dévoiler la présence d'un intrus, Sirius Black. Qu'est-ce que Rogue ne donnerait pas pour pouvoir coincer celui qui, aidé de ses amis tout aussi infects que lui, lui avait pourri une partie de sa vie et lui avait volé la seule personne qui avait de l'importance pour lui, sa douce Lily.

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir pourtant désert, et Severus n'hésita pas un seul instant, il brandit sa baguette, et en un mouvement vif et précis du poignet, lança un sortilège de Stupéfixion dirigé vers sa cible et qui l'atteignit de plein fouet.

Du même mouvement du poignet, Severus éclaira la pièce et pointa sa baguette sur son adversaire qui se trouvait être... un chat. Il aperçut un rat courir à vive allure, tentant d'échapper aux griffes du prédateur désormais immobilisé. Il aurait donc fait une bonne action en sauvant ce rat? Tssss! Non, pur hasard!

Il s'approcha de la bête, et réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qu'il croyait : McGonnagall n'était pas sa victime, elle n'avait pas de pelage roux comme le chat étalé par terre, aux pieds du redoutable Maître des Potions. Mais alors, à qui appartenait cette boule de poil qui avait osé déranger Severus, voir même l'attaquer?

Soudain, Rogue détourna les yeux de ceux du chat, il venait d'entendre une voix lointaine. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais elle s'approchait. Un nouveau candidat pour l'offre retenue + retrait de points immédiat? Severus ne demandait pas mieux.

La voix devint plus claire, et semblait chuchoter quelque chose, un nom. Tiens donc, quelqu'un qui veut donc éviter les ennuis? Encore mieux!

« Pattenrond? Ou es-tu? »

Le professeur leva sa baguette pour apercevoir au loin la personne qu'il attendait le moins, celle qui d'ordinaire suivait les règlements à la lettre, Hermione Granger.

A SUIVRE...

* * *

><p><strong>La suite est à venir très prochainement promis, avec cette fois-ci, du RogueHermione, et il y aura bien évidemment plus de dialogue. Héhé, Hermione va troubler notre Maître des Potions préféré! Je ne vous en dit pas plus, et j'espère que vous avez aimé cette première partie! :)  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Enfin une suite pour cette histoire, c'était un peu mon défi en ce début de vacances de Pâques ! Quand je pense que souvent je maudis les personnes qui ne postent jamais de suite pour une histoire avec à la fin un suspens assez insoutenable... Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pris le temps d'écrire plus tôt ce second chapitre, et sachez que j'y ai mis tout mon cœur afin qu'il ne vous déçoive pas ^^ **

**En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos merveilleuses reviews :D**

* * *

><p>Assise sur son lit, Hermione Granger révisait ses cours d'Arythmancie pour l'interrogation du lendemain. Sa baguette lui servait de lampe de chevet, car elle ne voulait pas déranger ses camarades de dortoir-il était tout de même une heure assez avancée de la nuit. Mais quelle heure précisément? Elle n'y avait pas prêté attention depuis qu'elle avait ouvert son livre de cours, donc depuis plusieurs heures. Mais le temps ne comptait pas, il fallait qu'elle obtienne une bonne note à cette interrogation. Si elle n'y arrivait pas, elle redoutait de pouvoir un jour réussir à obtenir ses BUSE dans deux ans. Car oui, il fallait commencer à y penser.<p>

Il lui fallait également réviser ses cours de potions, car il se trouvait que Rogue n'avait pas fait d'interrogation depuis trois cours, et cela sentait le piège à des kilomètres. Elle connaissait bien évidemment toutes les propriétés de la potion de Ratatinage, mais elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'ignorer le moindre détail de cette dernière, car on ne savait jamais quelle genre de question complètement hors sujet pouvait poser le professeur. A tous les coups, il l'attendrait au tournant, avec si possible une question spéciale pour elle, histoire d'avoir le plaisir de lui montrer qu'elle ne sait pas tout.

Pattenrond était près d'elle,endormi et ronronnant assez bruyamment. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui caresser la tête tout en révisant. Si seulement elle aussi pouvait fermer les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques instants... Mais c'était un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait s'offrir la veille d'un contrôle.

Ce fut en soupirant que l'adolescente sortit son cours de potions, pour relire une fois de plus la même chose, cherchant désespérément ce qu'elle n'aurait pas pu retenir.

Elle relisait une énième fois la liste des ingrédients quand Pattenrond leva soudainement la tête, et bondit sur le sol, faisant tomber la plupart des cours étalés sur le lit d'Hermione. Semblant flairer quelque chose, il se mit à courir.

« Pattenrond? Pattenrond, reviens ici! »

C'était sans espoir, Pattenrond avait parfaitement ignoré sa maîtresse, et sortit du dortoir. Hermione, enfilant ses pantoufles, se lança à sa poursuite. Elle n'allait tout de même pas laisser son chat seul alors qu'un probable tueur aussi dangereux que Sirius Black était dans les parages? Ce serait mal la connaître.

Sa baguette éclairant son passage, Hermione continuait d'appeler l'animal tout en scrutant chaque coin du couloir qu'elle longeait. Elle l'aperçut sur sa droite, tel un éclair orange. Il semblait poursuivre quelque chose, mais elle n'avait pas bien vu quoi. Une souris peut être? La jeune fille songea qu'elle aurait de gros ennuis si elle était attrapée à traîner dans les couloirs à une heure pareille. De plus, elle serait prise pour une sorte de délinquante. Mais elle n'aurait qu'à expliquer la situation, et tout s'arrangerait.

Après quinze minutes de recherche, elle entendit enfin un bruit qui, quoique non identifiable, lui redonna espoir. Elle se dirigea vers la source de ce bruit, tout en appelant de nouveau l'animal.

« Pattenrond? Ou es-tu? »

Elle vit au loin une autre baguette éclairée, peut être quelqu'un avait-il retrouvé son chat? Elle l'espérait du moins. Mais tout espoir la quitta quand elle se rendit compte que la personne qui se tenait à une quinzaine de mètres d'elle était en fait nul autre que le professeur Rogue, celui qu'elle avait le moins envie de voir... Elle se maudit intérieurement pour être sortie de son dortoir, mais se dirigea vers l'homme en noir (ne se changeait-il donc jamais?), pensant très certainement que si elle tentait de fuir, cela aggraverait son cas, qui n'avait pas besoin de ça selon elle.

Plus elle approchait, plus elle distinguait clairement l'expression de son professeur, à laquelle se mêlait la surprise et la colère, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Quelque chose lui disait que Gryffondor allait de nouveau perdre des points...

En apercevant Miss Granger, Rogue prit soin de dissimuler le chat pétrifié sous sa cape. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'avoir en plus à subir les humeurs de la jeune fille à propos d'un animal stupide. Un sourire sadique s'afficha sur son visage : Serpentard allait avoir une nouvelle chance de gagner la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année, grâce à Granger qui plus est !

Percevant le sourire machiavélique du professeur, Hermione déglutit, et prit son temps pour franchir les quelques mètres qui la séparaient du redouté Severus Rogue. Arrivée à 'destination', elle s'arrêta, prête à subir le courroux du Serpentard.

« Alors, Miss Granger, après Potter, vous nous faites l'honneur d'une apparition dans les couloirs? »

Hermione fut surprise. Ainsi donc, Harry avait pris le risque de s'aventurer dans les couloirs? Il savait pourtant qu'il risquait sa vie en faisant cela. Elle, bien sûr, avait une raison d'y être. Raison qu'elle allait tenter d'expliquer à Rogue, ce qui n'était pas gagné...

« Professeur, je cherche juste... mon chat, Pattenrond. »

Rogue plissa les yeux, avant de se lancer dans un discours qui une fois de plus, fut rendu terrifiant par sa voix glacée.

« N'avez-vous pas une autre excuse minable comme celle-ci, Miss Granger? Vous deviez être particulièrement fière -comme de tout ce que vous faites- de celle-ci, mais sachez que je ne suis pas le professeur McGonnagall, je ne suis pas prêt à avaler n'importe quel prétexte pour se promener en toute liberté dans les couloirs la nuit. »

« Mais monsieur, je vous assure que je cherche mon chat, peut être l'avez-vous croisé? Il est... »

« Croyez-vous que j'attache une quelconque importance à ce que vous dites, Miss? Je n'ai pas vu d'animal dans ce château, si ce n'est Potter. »

Hermione ignora la remarque blessante à l'encontre de son ami, et continua de plaider sa cause.

« S'il vous plaît ne retirez pas de points à Gryffondor, ce n'est pas de ma faute, mon chat s'est enfui du dortoir, je suis juste partie à sa recherche... »

« C'est bien assez pour vous sanctionner. Nous commencerons donc par un mois de retenue avec un bonus d'une semaine pour avoir tenté d'influencer mon jugement. Et par la suite, cinquante points seront retirés à Gryffondor pour vous être pavanée dans le château. Et encore dix points en moins pour votre accoutrement. »

« Mais monsieur, c'est la nuit, il est normal que je sois en pyjama. »

« Ne me contredisez pas! »

Hermione se tut, réalisant qu'il était inutile d'essayer d'argumenter avec lui, c'était une cause perdue.

« Maintenant, Miss Granger, vous allez rebrousser chemin, et retourner dans votre dortoir. Ne vous avisez pas de faire le moindre détour! »

Hermione, baissant la tête, fit demi-tour, et se dirigea vers son dortoir, sans Pattenrond.

Rogue, quant à lui, une fois assuré qu'Hermione était hors de vue, se tourna vers le chat, et se demanda un bref instant ce qu'il allait en faire.

**XXX**

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva en traînant les pieds. Elle avait à peine dormi, encore sous le choc de sa sentence, n'osant pas en parler aux autres Gryffondor, de peur de les énerver. Elle rejoignit Harry et Ron dans la Grande Salle, où elle mangea à peine un toast. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, pour voir que Rogue semblait pour une fois de presque bonne humeur. Évidemment, ayant retiré soixante points à la maison ennemie de la sienne la veille, il ne pouvait qu'être guilleret.

Harry et Ron la questionnèrent de manière assez répétitive à propos de son humeur, qui semblait au plus bas, mais Hermione faisait toujours comme si tout allait pour le mieux, durant quelques instants du moins. Puis elle retournait à son désespoir. De plus, elle n'avait toujours pas retrouvé Pattenrond. Elle commençait réellement à s'inquiéter.

La matinée passa à une vitesse folle, et vint le cours tant redouté de potions. Mais contrairement à ce que pensais Hermione, il n'y eut pas d'interrogation. Mais ce qui semblait le plus étrange, c'était le comportement de Rogue : il n'enleva aucun point à Gryffondor. Certes, il n'en donna pas non plus, mais le fait qu'il ne trouva rien à reprocher aux Gryffondor était une grande première... La fin du cours arriva vite, contrairement à d'habitude, mais malheureusement, Rogue retint Hermione alors que tous les autres élèves quittaient la salle de classe. Assis à son bureau, il semblait encore plus terrifiant.

« Miss Granger, quelle racines sont utilisées dans la potion que nous avons étudiée dernièrement? »

Le visage de la jeune fille afficha clairement de l'incompréhension, mais elle s'empressa de répondre.

« Des racines de marguerites, monsieur. »

« Et de quel autre fruit sec a-t-on besoin pour la préparation de cette potion? »

« Une figue. »

Rogue leva enfin les yeux, puis se tourna afin d'attraper quelque chose sur une étagère -une boîte en carton.

« Voici ce que j'ai trouvé hier dans les couloirs, j'ai pensé que peut être cela vous appartiendrait... »

Hermione ouvrit le carton et découvrit à l'intérieur un Pattenrond qui semblait parfaitement vivant. Les larmes lui montèrent presque aux yeux.

« Oh Pattenrond! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras, et l'étouffa presque en le serrant contre elle. Puis, tournant les yeux vers son professeur, elle allait pour le remercier poliment, mais prise d'un élan de témérité, elle le serra lui aussi contre elle. Pris de cours, Rogue n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

« Merci mille fois, professeur! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela compte pour moi! »

Rogue, se sentant rougir quelque peu, la repoussa.

« Reprenez-vous, Miss Granger! »

Puis sa voix se radoucit.

« Eh bien, je suis néanmoins heureux que vous ayez retrouvé votre animal. Maintenant, sortez de ma classe. »

Hermione, se dirigeant vers la porte, ne distingua même pas la pseudo-agressivité que Rogue avait tenté de glisser dans cette dernière phrase, elle était trop heureuse.

Severus, quant à lui, tenta de reprendre une contenance après ce moment d'égarement, et reprit son visage froid habituel, avant d'accueillir les élèves venant assister à son cours. Il sourit. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il aimait manipuler les gens, en particulier Miss Granger, mais pour le coup, c'était elle qui l'avait bien eu.

**FIN.**


End file.
